Wenn Engel Hassen
by Cormaros
Summary: Eine Songfic, die vom gleichnamigen Lied von Subway to Sally inspiriert wurde. Edwards Ansichten von "Gerechtigkeit" sind etwas verdreht und er versucht, die Welt zurecht zu rücken. Lest selbst.
1. Der Beginn

Hallo Freunde!

Hier also eine Songfic, die mir schon seit langem im Kopf herumgeht, die ich aber noch nicht verwirklicht habe. Seid gewarnt – es könnte etwas unschön werden, ich weiß nie wo meine Geschichten mich hintragen, wenn sie sich entwickeln.

Disclaimer: Weder Edward noch das wunderbare Lied „Wenn Engel Hassen" gehören mir.

Ach ja, über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich wahnsinnig freuen. Kritik wird (insofern konstruktiv) angenommen und so gut es geht verwirklicht.

Edwards Ausbruch oder – Wenn Engel Hassen

_Als er aufstand an dem Morgen der sein letzter war  
Schien die Sonne und die Vögel kreischten laut"_

Als Edward aus dem Zustand erwachte, der dem des Schlafs bei Vampiren am ähnlichsten war, musste er zunächst verwirrt blinzeln. Die hellen Strahlen der Morgensonne bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Bäume um das Haus herum, das er und Carlisle bewohnten. Wie interessant. Wie äußerst ungewöhnlich hier, im regnerischsten Winkel Alaskas, irgendwo südöstlich von Barrow. Sie lebten – insofern man ihre Existenz als „Leben" bezeichnen kann – in einem Haus, ein Stück weit entfernt von Barrow, wo Carlisle seiner Berufung als Arzt nachging. Natürlich wahrten sie sorgsam ihr Geheimnis und Edward, obwohl noch nicht lange Vampir, wählte seine Opfer sorgfältig aus. Er tötete nur jene, die sich etwas Grausames zuschulden hatten kommen lassen, auch wenn er dafür Meilen um Meilen reisen musste. Er hatte es Carlisle geschworen und würde sich an das ungeschriebene Gesetz des Mannes halten, den er in seinem tiefsten Inneren als seinen Vater verehrte.

Genüsslich streckte er sich. Obwohl ein Vampir nicht schläft und aus diesem Grunde auch seine Muskeln generell nicht steif werden, genoss Edward es doch aus vollen Zügen, sie zu dehnen und genau zu fühlen. Sein Körper war, wie er in solchen Momenten erkannte, ein Wunderwerk. Er hatte sich noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnen können, so eine physische Perfektion zur Verfügung zu haben.

Als er Carlisle im Arbeitszimmer herumgehen und über medizinische Angelegenheiten referieren hörte, beschloss er, einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen. Er wollte das Licht der Morgensonne auf seiner kalten Haut spüren, die wunderschöne Reflexion sehen und, fern von allen Menschen, wieder ganz er selbst sein. So öffnete er denn sanft und geräuschlos das Fenster, welches ihm am nächsten war und sprang hinaus. Die Höhe von zwei Stockwerken, die er nun im freien Fall hinunterstürzte, entlockte der Erde bei seinem Aufkommen nur ein leises „Wumpp", sonst nichts. Er hatte alle Wucht mit Leichtigkeit abgefedert, ohne auch nur daran denken zu müssen. Stattdessen bewunderte er noch im Flug die Lichtspiele, die sein Körper wie ein Diamant auf die Hauswand warf.

Unmittelbar nachdem seine Füße die Erde berührten, ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken. Er spürte das Gras, das ihn sanft berührte. Er hörte die Vögel, die ihre seltsam dissonanten Harmonien sangen und inmitten all dieser Schönheit sah er sich selbst. Ein weißer Fleck in schwarzer Jeans und schwarzem Langarmshirt zwischen grünen Pflanzen und bunten Blumen.

In diesem Moment war er restlos begeistert von der Perfektion seiner selbst, konnte sich nicht sattsehen am eigenen, makellosen Marmorkörper. Ungeduldig riss er sich gar das Shirt vom Leib, um sich noch genauer betrachten zu können. Und wie er da lag und neben dem Gesang der Vögel auf sein nicht vorhandenes Herzklopfen lauschte, kam ihm eine Frage in den Sinn. Eine Frage, so unerhört und gefährlich, dass er sie nie auch nur im Entferntesten hätte denken dürfen. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, sie ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Und so ließ er sich einlullen von den blasphemischen Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf Form annahmen:

Warum sollte er seine Existenz geheim halten? War nicht der Vampir die eigentliche Krone der Schöpfung? Warum also sollte er auf die Menschen Rücksicht nehmen? Warum konnte er nicht einfach sein, wer er war, in all seiner schrecklichen Schönheit?

_Eine Woge von Verlangen stürzte über ihn  
und klebriger Tau bedeckte die Haut"_

Förmlich wurde er von dem Wunsch überrollt – dem Wunsch, seinen Gedanken jetzt und sofort Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er wusste, Carlisle würde dies nicht gutheißen. Er würde die Deckung, an der sie so lange gearbeitet hatten, auffliegen lassen. Er würde wahrscheinlich die Existenz, die sie sich aufgebaut hatten, zerstören. Doch, und in diesem Sinne war er einem pubertierenden Jugendlichen ähnlicher als allem Anderen, in ihm regte sich mit nie gekannter Kraft und Gewalt der Wunsch nach Rebellion. Er WOLLTE etwas tun, was Carlisle verärgern würde. Er WOLLTE unkorrekt handeln und sich nicht mehr an die Regeln halten. Er wollte die Gesetze der Natur, welche ihn erst hatte entstehen lassen, brechen. Wen kümmerte es, dass es ihn eigentlich nicht geben durfte? Nun war er da und er würde das Beste daraus machen. Punkt.

Edward hatte sich nie als ungeduldig oder gar aggressiv kennen gelernt, und doch rannen nun nie gekannter Hunger und unbändige Wut Seite an Seite durch seine Venen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sich etwas änderte. Und da Carlisle offensichtlich zufrieden war in dem seltsamen Leben, das sie führten, lag alles nun in seinen Händen. A propos Hände… mit einem verdutzten Lächeln bemerkte Edward, dass er seine schmalen, weißen Finger tief in die noch feuchte Erde neben seinem Oberkörper vergraben hatte. Brauner Dreck klebte nun unter seinen Fingernägeln – ein seltsam unordentlicher, fast menschlicher Anblick. Er musste grinsen. Dazu noch die taufeuchte Kleidung, die an seinem Körper klebte, und das verstrubbelte Haar – jetzt sah er mit Sicherheit nicht aus wie die Krone der Schöpfung.

Rasch erhob er sich, klopfte sich das Gras von seinen dunklen Jeans und kletterte die Hauswand hinauf, um wieder in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Dort schälte er sich aus seinen Jeans, warf Hose und Shirt in den Wäschekorb und fuhr sich mit den Fingern ein, zwei Mal durch die Haare. Ohne auch nur ein zweites Mal zu überlegen, schlüpfte er in eine weiße Jeans und ein enges und ärmelloses schwarzes Shirt. Er war bereit.

Kaum hatte er dies festgestellt, öffnete sich ihm eine neue Frage: Für was? Wie sollte er sich denn an der Menschheit oder an der Natur rächen? Er überlegte nicht lange, sondern sprang erneut aus dem Fenster, atmete tief durch und rannte los. Bis er auf die nächste Stadt stieß, wäre ihm mit Sicherheit etwas eingefallen.


	2. Der Weg

Es geht weiter – Edward begibt sich auf seinen Weg.

Und immer noch gehört weder Charakter (Stephenie Meyer) noch Lied (Subway to Sally) mir.

So, nun geht's weiter. Und weil ihm der erste Einblick so gut gefallen hat, widme ich dieses Kapitel meinem Freund.

_Durch den aderblauen Himmel ging ein breiter Riß,  
dunkle Wasser brachen über ihn herein.  
Eine unbekannte Macht erhob sich tief in ihm,  
und mit einem Mal war ihm alles klar,  
dass nichts mehr so wie gestern war.  
_

Noch während er rannte, zogen dunkle Wolken wie eine schwarzgraue Front am Himmel über ihm auf – Gewitterwolken. Es würde einen heftigen Sturm geben. Wie passend. Die Wut in Edward hingegen klang langsam ab, wurde ebenso still wie der Wald, in dem nur das leise Säuseln der Blätter das Gewitter ankündigte. Edward verlangsamte seinen Schritt, wurde wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Ich. Er dachte nun überlegt und ruhig über das nach, was er bald tun würde. In seinem Kopf hatten sich bereits messerscharfe Gedanken geformt und ein Plan war bereits ausgearbeitet, bevor er sich überhaupt entschieden hatte, wohin er gehen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine Stadt etwas weiter entfernt, gut 60 Meilen. So konnte er womöglich Carlisle, sollte der ihm nicht folgen wollen, in Sicherheit zurücklassen. Carlisle, so wusste Edward sehr genau, würde das, was er tat, nicht gutheißen. Er würde es für moralisch falsch erklären. „Wenn einer dich auf die rechte Backe schlägt, so halte auch die Linke hin" – so oder so ähnlich stand es in der Bibel, die in ihrem Wohnzimmer lag.

Edward glaubte nicht an Gott. Er glaubte ebensowenig an die Unsterblichkeit der Seele wie an das Paradies. Doch der Sündenfall – das war etwas anderes. Allerdings war es nicht Eva, die durch ihren Biss in den Apfel gefallen war. Vielmehr sah Edward die Entstehung des ersten Vampirs – wie auch immer er entstanden war – als den Sündenfall der Menschen.

Es musste etwas mit der inneren, grundsätzlichen Schlechtigkeit der Menschen zu tun haben, dass es IHN gab. In keinem Kopf, den er nun in den letzten Jahren gezwungenermaßen besucht hatte, hatte er nur Gutes finden können. Der eine war von Gier getrieben, der nächste von Eifersucht oder von Geiz. Bei den Menschen gab es nur sehr schlecht und weniger schlecht. Aus diesem Grund existierte er. Die Menschheit an sich war schuld daran, dass er kein normales Leben fristen durfte. So sollten sie auch dafür büßen. Menschen waren unrein. Und war Carlisle nicht das perfekte Beispiel, wie wahre Selbstaufopferung aussehen konnte? Er verkniff sich sein innerstes körperliches Bedürfnis, den Durst nach Blut, um diesen Würmern zu helfen. Noch mehr, er forderte sich selbst jeden Tag aufs Neue, wenn er blutige Operationen durchführte und ihm dabei der köstliche Duft süßen Lebenstranks in die Nase stieg. Doch Carlisle hatte noch nie gefehlt.

Gesetzt dem Falle, man sah seine ganze Lebensweise nicht als Fehler an. Er, Edward, würde einen neuen Weg einschlagen. Er würde sich einmal ganz von seinen Instinkten leiten lassen und sehen, wohin es ihn führte. Halt, nein. Nicht von seinen Instinkten, denn ein Massaker wäre ganz und gar nicht sein Stil. Er würde mit Eleganz herüberkommen und wieder die töten, die es verdienten. Doch dieses Mal würde er es öffentlich tun und zeigen, wer er war. Oh nein, er würde das Blut der Mörder, die er fand, nicht trinken. Er würde es lediglich vergießen. Er wusste, die Menschen würden sich wie die Fliegen aufs Licht auf diese Sensation stürzen und er könnte ihnen allen beweisen, was sie für Kreaturen waren. Er würde auf sie niederkommen wie der Engel des Todes, im Auftrag eines nicht existenten Gottes, und sie richten noch vor dem Tag des Letzten Gerichts!

In jenem Moment, in dem sich dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf formte, zerriss ein lauter Donner die relative Stille. Das Gewitter musste näher sein, als er gedacht hatte. Schon begannen die ersten Regentropfen auf die Erde zu prasseln als wollten sie eine Sturmflut heraufbeschwören. Edward musste lächeln, als er sich selbst in diesem Kreisel der religiösen Metaphern ertappte, die so gar nicht in die Zeit passen wollte, in der er sich befand. Doch er konnte nicht anders, wenn er mit sich selbst sprach – dies war die Sprache, in der er aufgewachsen war, die Sprache, die ihn auch ein Stück weit geprägt hatte.

Genüsslich ließ er die Tropfen auf seine Haut perlen, spürte das Gefühl des Wassers, das bei dem Zusammenprall mit hartem Stein zerplatzte. In gewisser Hinsicht war er unverletzlich. Unbesiegbar? Nun, er hatte bisher noch nichts Gegenteiliges gehört. Er würde also die Welt von allem Übel reinigen und nichts und niemand könnte ihn aufhalten. Wunderbar.

Warum er plötzlich so anders, so machtbewusst fühlte, wusste er selbst nicht. Es war eine Regung im schweigenden Herz aus Stein, die er nicht verstand, so sehr er sich auch bemühte. Doch eines war ihm klar: Er könnte die Welt verändern. Und er würde es tun.

Soo, das war's erstmal, damit ich dieses Chappi überhaupt noch fertig bekomme…

Wie immer – über Leser freu ich mich, über Reviews noch mehr.

Liebe Grüße

Jarynne


	3. Das Vanilleeis

Für Adeno als Abschiedsgeschenk.

Es wird ernst. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch bis hierher gefallen.

Disclaimer: Weder Edward noch das Lied noch das Vanilleeis gehören mir. Ach ja, Geld verdienen tu ich hiermit auch nicht.

_Als er aufbrach ließ er alles hinter sich zurück  
Seine Schritte waren federleicht und frei  
Unterm Mantel trug er einen kalten schwarzen Stahl  
Er lächelte leis Und summte dabei_

Im strömenden Regen trat Edward aus dem Wald heraus, die Tropfen perlten an seiner Haut hinab und hingen in seinem bronzefarbenen Haar. Die Strähnen klebten ihm nass im Gesicht und ließen ihn menschlich, ließen ihn weniger perfekt aussehen. Nichtsdestotrotz starrten ihm die wenigen Personen, die noch auf der Straße waren, mit offenen Mündern hinterher. Er hatte sich bereits an solche Blicke gewöhnt, doch ganz wohl fühlte er sich dabei noch immer nicht. Zum einen konnte er sich mit der unverhohlenen Bewunderung, welche ihm entgegenschlug, nur schwer anfreunden. Zum anderen verspürte jeder Einzelne der ihn umgebenden Menschen bei seinem Anblick einen Stich von Eifersucht, die bis zum Hass gehen konnten. So manch ein Mädchenherz flog ihm zu, gepaart mit dem Verlangen, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu besitzen, schlimmstenfalls auch mit konkreten erotischen Vorstellungen, bei denen es ihn grauste. Warum wollten die Menschen immer alles entweder für sich haben oder zerstören? Sie schienen nicht mit anderen Wesenheiten, deren Fremdartigkeit ihr Unterbewusstsein spürte, koexistieren zu können. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Jahren nicht gebessert, was den Neid anging und würden es auch wohl nie tun. Ein Seufzer, leise wie ein Windhauch in frühlingszarten Blättern, entfuhr ihm. Es galt, die Besserung der Menschheit in die Hand zu nehmen. Jetzt. Bevor es zu spät war und er es sich doch noch anders überlegte. Noch spürte er keine Zweifel an seiner gefassten Meinung aufkeimen, doch dies konnte sich leicht ändern, wenn erst das verzweifelte Flehen seiner Opfer in seinen Ohren klingelte, so unendlich viel lauter und klarer als ihre negativen Gedanken und Gefühle. Das Bewusstsein, nun etwas ändern zu können, beflügelte seine Gedanken und Schritte.

Bevor er allerdings zur Tat schreiten konnte, würde er eine Waffe brauchen. Etwas, das seine Zähne vom süß duftenden Blut seiner Opfer fernhielt. Seine Selbstbeherrschung, so hatte er festgestellt, war nicht unerschütterlich. Dennoch basierte sein Erfolg, sein Vorhaben, alles auf eben dieser Selbstbeherrschung. Er würde sie nicht überstrapazieren. Wo aber könnte er eine Waffe erstehen? Ein entsprechendes Geschäft gab es mit Sicherheit, doch er wusste nicht, wo er zunächst danach suchen sollte. So würde er also etwas tun, was ihm eigentlich missfiel: er würde eines der hiesigen Menschenwesen ansprechen und um Hilfe bitten. Kurz ließ er den Blick schweifen, welcher schließlich an einem jungen Mädchen hängen blieb, das auf einer Bank saß und sorgfältig an ihrem Vanilleeis leckte. Sie war recht hübsch anzusehen mit ihren blonden Locken und den großen blauen Augen. Auch ihre Gedanken klangen rein, träumte sie doch lediglich davon, mit ihm auf einer Blumenwiese zu liegen – dafür aber ihren Freund sitzen zu lassen. So setzte Edward ein sanftes, strahlendes Lächeln auf und ging langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu. Angesichts ihres verzauberten Blicks und des Vanilleeises, das lautlos auf ihren dunkelroten Rock tropfte, kam er sich kurz vor wie in einem kitschigen Liebesfilm, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Sache zuwandte. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und reichte ihr ein blütenweißes Taschentuch, bevor er mit samtweicher Stimme murmelte: „Entschuldige bitte, könntest du mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich einen Waffenshop finden kann?"

Am liebsten hätte er noch hinzugefügt: „Mund zu, es zieht", doch dies ließ seine angeborene Höflichkeit nicht zu. So wartete er geduldig ab und lächelte, wie er hoffte, sanft. Das Mädchen brauchte eine Weile, bevor es zu einer Antwort imstande war. Diese fiel allerdings erstaunlich informativ und genau formuliert aus – vielleicht war sie doch nicht so leicht um den Verstand zu bringen wie erwartet. Mit einem sanften Lächeln, das bei jedem anderen einer Liebeserklärung gleichgekommen wäre, bedankte sich Edward und begann den beschriebenen Weg. Noch immer musste er darüber schmunzeln, was für Muster das tropfende Eis auf dem Rock des Mädchens hinterlassen hatte –wie Blutstropfen auf weißer Haut in umgekehrten Farben. Als er nach ein paar Hundert Metern einen Aufschrei hörte, musste er sich das Lachen fast verkneifen. Sie schien die Vanilleflecken endlich bemerkt zu haben.

Beschwingt ging er seines Weges und merkte selbst erst nicht, dass er leise zu singen begonnen hatte. Erst als er die verträumten Gedanken seiner Umgebung wahrnahm, die meist nur unter dem Einfluss von Musik entstehen, hörte er seine eigene Stimme. Er wusste, dass er selbst für einen Vampir außerordentlich musikalisch war und einen recht passablen Sänger abgab. Natürlich kannte niemand die Weisen, die er sang – wie auch. Sie waren nie in einer der neumodischen Hitparaden aufgetaucht. Diese Lieder waren das Einzige, an das er sich von seiner Kindheit noch erinnerte. Sonst war alles fort. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter, Freunde, Erinnerungen – nichts war mehr da. Die Verwandlung hatte all das zerstört und ihn zu einem unbelasteten, reinen Geschöpf gemacht. Spätestens an diesem Punkt müsste jeder einsehen, dass das Dasein als Vampir vielleicht ein schmerzliches und schreckliches ist, aber doch großartiger als das der Menschen, die so leicht zu beeinflussen sind.

Mit diesen konfusen Gedanken, denen selbst er noch nicht zum Ende folgen konnte, betrat er den kleinen, heimeligen Waffenshop. Der Besitzer, ein grauhaariger Mann von 60 Jahren, kam ihm entgegen und verbarg seinen Wunsch, diesen jungen Bengel umgehend wieder hinauszuwerfen, unter einem freundlichen Lächeln. Dennoch konnte Edward die Geringschätzung des Alten förmlich riechen – ohne seinen siebten Sinn sonderlich anzustrengen. „Der hat doch keine Ahnung von Gewehren und Messern", dieser Gedanke sprang ihm aus den braunen Augen des Mannes direkt entgegen und regte ihn zu einem amüsierten Grinsen an. Wie konnte der Verkäufer auch ahnen, dass Edward sehr wohl Ahnung von Klingen, Schneiden und Ähnlichem hatte. So plättete er sein Gegenüber mit Fachkenntnis und unwiderstehlicher Freundlichkeit, was ihm beim Kauf seiner Waffe einen großzügigen Rabatt bescherte.

Es war ein hübsches Stück mit schwarzem Griff, einer schmalen Parierstange, die eher zur Dekoration als zur Sicherheit dienen würde und einer handlangen Klinge aus dunklem Stahl, der beinahe schwarz schimmerte. Auch wenn die Waffe sehr bald ausgedient haben würde hatte er doch nicht umhin gekonnt, sich die schönste und am besten ausgewogene auszusuchen.

So also begann die Suche nach dem passenden Opfer.


	4. Das Erste Opfer

Die Kriminalitätsrate jenes Seeörtchens zwischen Barrow und Prudhoe Bay, in dem er sich befand, lag aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bei einem verschwindend geringen Wert, der sich im Laufe der Jahre der Null angenähert hat. Er würde diese blitzsaubere Statistik nun ruinieren, das wusste er. Allerdings nur, weil die Wahrscheinlichkeitsmathematiker in ihren kleinen Kabuffs nicht in der Lage waren, wie er Gedanken zu lesen. Segen und Fluch zugleich, wie oft hatte er das schon festgestellt. Heute würde seine Gabe ein Segen sein, denn er würde endlich richten über jene, deren Verbrechen noch nur in ihren Gehirnen stattgefunden hatten, die die ungeschriebenen Gesetze der Moral brachen. Und die wiederum stammten ja – er gestattete sich ein kleines Schmunzeln – in den westlichen Ländern aus der Bibel entnommen, in der es heißt: „Wer unter euch ohne Sünde ist, der werfe den ersten Stein auf sie" – er war in gewissem Sinne ohne Sünde. Wenn man seine Tötungen als „Morde" ankreiden wollte, so müsste man auch jeden verurteilen, der aufgrund von Hunger das Fleisch eines bereits geschlachteten Schweins kaufte. Obwohl – Edward gestattete sich ein grimmiges Grinsen – das Schwein war mitunter menschlicher gewesen als die sogenannten Menschen, mit denen er seinen Durst gestillt hatte. Alles Mögliche hatte er schon zwischen den Zähnen gehabt – Mörder, Vergewaltiger… die Liste war endlos. Und entgegen seiner Erwartungen hatten sie im letzten Moment alle gleich geschmeckt und gerochen. Nach Angst und Vergänglichkeit. Und nach süßem, heißem, menschlichem Blut. Nicht nach den Gräueltaten, die sie begangen hatten. Nur derart köstlich, dass er im letzten Moment, und das hatte sich genau in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt, keinen Gedanken mehr an ihre Vergangenheit verschwendet hatte, sondern nur an diesen **Durst. **

Auch in diesem Moment war er durstig – durstig nach Vergeltung und Gerechtigkeit. Seiner Gerechtigkeit. So schritt er hinaus ins winzige Stadtzentrum, über dessen Restaurants und Souvenirlädchen eine blassgraue Wolkendecke hing, und ließ seine Sinne schweifen. Die Augen geschlossen, die Handflächen nach vorn gekehrt, stand er inmitten eines fast kreisrunden Platzes, nicht des Anblicks bewusst, den er gab. Ein leichter Wind zerzauste sein bronzefarbenes Haar und auf seinen vollen Lippen lag der Schimmer eines engelsgleichen Lächelns. Er wirkte so friedlich und doch so kraftvoll, wie es sich ein Maler der Renaissance nicht besser hätte ausdenken können – und doch wandelten seine Gedanken auf dunklen Wegen. Das, was er nun tat, hatte er bereits durch die Jagd perfektioniert. Er suchte nach dem gehetzten Unterton in den Hirnwindungen derjenigen, die ein Verbrechen bereits begangen haben. Ein Taschendieb fiel ihm als erstes auf – langweilig. Nicht geeignet für seinen großen Plan. Als nächstes entdeckte er ein gedankliches Timbre, das sich soeben erst mit einem Verbrechen beschäftigte – es noch gar nicht begangen hatte. Ah, hier wollte jemand – und das nicht zum ersten Mal – seine Ehefrau betrügen. Mit der Stieftochter!

Zunächst graute es Edward, er rümpfte fast unmerklich die Nase. Dann öffnete er die Augen und lächelte – nein, er fletschte vielmehr die Zähne. Unbemerkt zumindest von seinem Opfer folgte er ihm durch diverse Sträßchen und Gassen, immer den passenden Abstand wahrend. Nach einer Weile durchbrach er die unsichtbare Grenze des Bemerkbaren und machte das Opfer ganz subtil auf sich aufmerksam. Angstschweiß breitete sich auf der fast kahlen Stirn des Herrn vor ihm aus und immer fahriger suchte er seinen Weg. Die Jagd begann.


	5. Das Ende

Leise, ganz leise folgte Edward seinem Opfer. Er hörte dessen immer schneller gehenden Atem, die hektischen Schritte. Natürlich hatte ihn der arme Kerl bemerkt – nun würde das Spiel beginnen. Der Mann bog in eine schmale Straße ab, an deren Seiten elegante Häuser und kleine Villen standen. Edward gestattete sich ein grimmiges Lächeln, das nun endgültig an das Zähnefletschen einer Raubkatze erinnerte. Er ließ menschliche Geschwindigkeiten hinter sich und zeigte sich dem Mann am Ende der Straße. für einen Augenblick nur. Schon hatte er wieder die Rolle des Verfolgers angenommen und beobachtete amüsiert, dass das Opfer sein Spiel mitspielte. Es hielt eine Sekunde lang inne, dann hastete es weiter und bog in eine dunkle Seitengasse ein, deren Häuser sich nahe aneinander schmiegten und die auf eine breite Allee führte. Dort angekommen verlor der dicke Mann fast Gleichgewicht und Atem, als er die Gestalt, deren Präsenz er die ganze Zeit hinter sich gespürt hatte, auf einmal zu seiner Linken erblickte. Er wollte schon auf den Absätzen kehrtmachen und den gleichen Weg wieder zurückrennen, doch da sah er das personifizierte Grauen hinter sich. Schaute er nach links, erschien die Gestalt nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später dort. Mit panikweiten Augen wandte er sich nach rechts – nichts. Langsam zählte er bis drei – immer noch nichts. Diese Richtung bot Sicherheit – sie führte zurück in die Stadtmitte, direkt ins noch immer dicht bevölkerte Stadtzentrum. Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung lenkte der Mann seine Schritte in die vermeintliche Rettung.

Edwards Lächeln wurde breiter.

Die Schritte des Mannes wurden langsamer, sein Puls näherte sich gesunden Werten. Edward ließ sich ein wenig zurückfallen, wiegte sein Opfer in trügerischer Sicherheit. Es war einfacher gewesen als gedacht, es zur Rückkehr in die Menge zu bringen. So selbstbewusst und egozentrisch die Menschen auch waren, bei Gefahr suchten sie immer noch den Schutz der anderen, der Herde.

Kurz bevor er den noch immer von Touristen bevölkerten Marktplatz betrat, wurde der Mann plötzlich zurück- und in den dunklen Eingang eines Hauses gepresst. Eiskalt war die Hand, die seinen Mund zupresste – eiskalt und hart wie Stahl. Noch kälter und noch härter allerdings war der Blick, der ihn aus dunkelroten – oder waren es violette? – Augen traf, ein Blick, der in sein tiefstes Inneres vordrang und es nackt und schutzlos darlegte. Ein Blick, so weise und flammend wie jener, den er sich in den Augen der Engel beim Jüngsten Gericht vorgestellt hatte. Seine eigenen Augen weiteten sich in Angst, die Panik überrollte ihn erneut und er spürte, wie er darin versank.

Edward erkannte die hilf- und wehrlose Starre des Opfers und zog seine Hand zurück. Es graute ihm davor, diesen Mann berührt zu haben – so, als habe allein der physische Kontakt etwas Unreines auf ihm selbst hinterlassen. „Weißt du, wer ich bin?", wisperte er mit samtiger Stimme, und zu seinem Erstaunen nickte das Opfer. Es war ganz verwirrt vom süßen Atem auf seinem Gesicht und der inneren Ruhe, die die sanfte Stimme und die Gewissheit des Endes ihm bescherten. „Du bist", so begann es zögernd, „der Racheengel. Ausgesandt, um mich für meine Sünden zu bestrafen. Meine Großmutter hatte Recht und nun muss ich die Strafe für meine Verfehlungen und mein Abwenden vom Glauben tragen. Sag mir, Engel, was kann ich tun, um ins Himmelreich aufgenommen zu werden?"

Edward unterdrückte ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Das war ja wirklich zu einfach.

„Bekenne deine Fehler. Offen und ohne Scham. Dann werde ich dich von deinem Schicksal erlösen und du wirst aufsteigen ins Paradies." _Du sollst nicht falsch Zeugnis reden wider deinem Nächsten_, erinnerte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren, doch er zuckte unmerklich die Schultern. So fand der arme Kerl, in dessen Augen nun die Ruhe des zurückgekehrten Schäfchens stand, seinen Frieden.

Edward stand hinter dem Mann, triumphierend wie der Racheengel, als der er verstanden worden war, und lauschte der offenen Bekennung dessen Sünden. Gelassen und mit lauter Stimme trug sein Opfer all das vor, was er zu sagen hatte und bat jeden Anwesenden um Verzeihung. Geduldig wartete er ab, und tatsächlich, das eine oder das andere Gesicht zeigte Mitleid und Sanftmut. Ermutigt wandte sich das Opfer um und ließ es hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit einem Gebet auf den Lippen geschehen, dass Edward ihm das Messer kurz und relativ schmerzlos in die Halsschlagader rammte.

Wie seltsam. Die erste seiner Durchführungen hatte sich als äußerst unbefriedigend erwiesen. Mit den Vampiren eigener Geschwindigkeit hatte Edward sich vom Platz entfernt und saß nun wieder in demselben Hauseingang, indem er sich vor einer knappen Viertelstunde schon einmal befunden hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Der Glaube war schon ein seltsames Ding. Er konnte die Menschen nicht retten, ihnen aber doch im Angesicht des Todes so viel Frieden schenken. Nein, Edward war absolut nicht zufrieden. Er beschloss, das Revier zu wechseln, und eilte schnurstracks nach Juneau. Auch dort hing eine dicke Wolkendecke am Himmel und verhinderte, dass er zu schnell als ungewöhnlich eingestuft und erkannt wurde.

_Seine Hand gab sieben Menschen einen schnellen Tod_, schnell und gnädig. Keiner der sechs weiteren hatte sich derart ruhig und gelassen aufgeführt wie das erste. Sie hatten geschrien und geweint, ihn verflucht oder verleugnet – und doch hatte jeder von ihnen offen seine Sünden und Fehler bekannt. Wie ein sarkastisches Theaterspiel geschah dieses Bekennen in einem Monolog, und stockte eines der Opfer, so sprang Edward als Souffleur aus dem Schatten ein. Er wusste schließlich, welches Wort in den Gedanken herumspukte und den Sprung auf die Zunge nicht schaffte. Niemandem mehr wurde eine allgemeine Absolution erteilt wie dem ersten, und bei jedem der Tötungsakte fühlte Edward, wie der Rausch der Rache durch seinen eisigen Körper donnerte wie die Bässe bei einem Metalkonzert.

Sein letztes Opfer war ein Mädchen gewesen, das andere Kinder terrorisierte. Fast hatte er es nicht bemerkt, ihre Gedanken waren erst im letzten Moment in diesen Bereich abgeschweift. Die Jagd hatte sich als anspruchsvoll erwiesen, immer hatte sie neue Wege gefunden. Als er sie dann endlich eingesammelt hatte, hatte sie ihn angespuckt und sich mit schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln gewehrt. Fast hätte er sich amüsiert. Als er jedoch hinter ihr stand, auf einem belebten Platz, und ihr mit sanftem Druck das Messer in die Seite presste – ihre Wiederborstigkeit zwang ihn dazu – geschah etwas sehr seltsames. Ein Handgemenge und Geschrei entstand auf ihrer Rechten, und Edward hatte sich kaum auf den Fall vorbereitet, _als ihn selber eine Kugel niederwarf_. Mehr aus antrainiertem Reflex als aus sonst etwas ließ er sich von der Kugel, die leicht gegen seine Schulter prallte, zu Boden reißen und blieb sekundenlang liegen. Was ihn erstaunte, war der plötzliche Aufschwung von Liebe direkt vor ihm, als das Mädchen ihren Freund erblickte. Derjenige, der auf ihn geschossen hatte. Wie gelähmt lag er da und wunderte sich noch über diese ungewohnte Macht des Gefühls, als schon eine neue Welle der Emotion überrollte, da von irgendwo „Einen Arzt, holt einen Arzt!", erscholl. Carlisle! Plötzlich sah er ihn wieder vor sich, seinen Vater, seinen Mentor, und es durchströmte ihn dessen Liebe für die Menschheit. Er würde Vergebung erlangen. Er hatte alle Zeit der Welt.

Einige Tage später schrieb ein ansässiger Journalist über Edwards Verhaftung:

„_Wer ihn kannte sagte, dass es seltsam war,denn glücklicher hat man ihn nie gesehn_. Als für einen Moment lang ein Sonnenstrahl durch die Wolken schien, versetzte der junge Mr. Edwin Hasel die Umstehenden. Über seine Erscheinung sagte später eine Zeugin: ‚_Der Glanz eines Engels war auf ihm zu sehn.'"_

Ende

Ich weiß, das Ende klingt etwas gewollt und ist zu hektisch. Aber ich möchte es hiermit belassen.

Weder Edward noch der Text in Kursivschrift gehören mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern höchstens Kopfschütteln wegen der seltsamen Idee.

Inspiration der Themen: Stephenie Meyers „Twilight"-Saga und Subway To Sallys „Wenn Engel Hassen" vom Album Herzblut.

Schreibhilfe: ASP (besonders Panik für dieses Kapitel)


End file.
